


The Sun and Moon

by Lmontague421993



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmontague421993/pseuds/Lmontague421993
Summary: Lena is a vampire and has been alive for over two thousand years.  She has given up on the hope that she could ever find someone who can love what she has become; not that she regrets it she would do anything to protect the ones she loves.  That is until a ray of sunshine came into her life in the form of a blonde reporter, but is this reporter all she seems to be or is hiding a secret as well.(I suck at summaries, just read it I think you will like it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure that you wish to go through this, you will never know the warmth of human contact ever again?” 

“Haha, like it matters, all that matters is that I get my revenge, anything beyond does not matter.”

The shadowy figure just laughed and said, “Fine, little mortal.  I will grant your wish, but what will happen what will happen to you once that you have your revenge an eternity is a long time.”

Before she could say anything the pain started, the pain that she had to endure during the ritual was like nothing that any human should be able to endure without dying.  But, her strength of will got her through the pain; she had to get through it so she would no longer be vulnerable and nothing would ever be taken from her again.  That she would be strong enough to protect those that she loved.  

“Mistress, Mistress.”

Lena opened her eyes and cast a glance across her desk to the women who was standing in the door of the office.  In a calm and deliberate voice and said, “What is it Jess?  I hope that it is important because you know that I don’t like to be disturbed at this time of the morning.”

Even after all of their time together, and all Lena had done for Jess over the years, Jess knew how dangerous Lena could be when she was upset; she had witnessed first-hand what happened to people who really pissed her Mistress off.  Lena could hear her heartbeat start to accelerate as she spoke, “Yes, Mistress, I know but you told me that you wanted me to let you know if there was anything paranormal going on in the town.”

Lena looked at Jess as she gulped and took a pause, “Yes and?” Lena asked somewhat impatiently, not that she was really upset with Jess but she was still unhappy by the news that something paranormal was going on in her town.

“Well they found a body in the river this morning, and the cause of death was exsanguination and according to what I overheard there were several marks on the body that could not be identified.”

Lena got a hard look in her eyes, this time not directed at Jess but at the fact that someone had dared to come into her town and do something which would draw attention to the town.  Jess’s heart was now beating so fast that Lena was afraid she was going to have a heart attack so she looked at her and said, “Jess you don’t have to be so worried you did a good job.”

Lena almost smiled when she heard Jess let out a barely audible sigh of relief.  “I think that I am going to go take a look at this body and talk to Margaret.  Thank you Jess, I really appreciate all of the work you do for me.”

Jess beamed like a little child who had just been praised by a distant and cold parent, something Lena knew all too much about.  “Anything for you Miss Luthor,” she said as she turned to leave the room.  As she left the room Lena pondered how lucky she was to have Jess, she was the closest thing she had to a friend in over a thousand years. 

After a few secondly she got up from her chair and headed out of her study and walked through the old colonial house, a vestige of a time long gone.  When Lena had first moved to the homestead it had been a pristine, upscale, safehaven in an otherwise drab New World, it was warm and comfortable with relics from her time; but the years had not been kind to the old colonial and it was starting to show its age, unlike it Mistress. 

To the normal human eye they would have noticed anything wrong with the house, they would undoubtedly have been impressed by its size and the collection of rare artefacts.  However, there were small problems with the woodwork, which was to be expected but also it did not feel like it was being lived in.  There was a thin film of dust that covered everything, Jess had tried to clean but Lena would not let her.

She grabbed her favorite leather jacket from the rack where it hung by the door, it wasn’t even like she would be cold even on a cold morning in the fall.  But, she knew better then to draw attention to herself by not wearing jackets in the cold.  She then grabbed her keys as well, again she could easily make it to river faster without the car but that would draw to much attention to her.  Which is the last thing that she wanted to do in a small town like this; it was one thing in the city when she could easily disappear but out the townspeople have long memories.

She opened the front door of the house front door of the house and looked out over the view she had, it was a beautiful New England autumn day.  She walked over to her 1966 black corvette and gracefully slid into the car and turned the key as the car came to life. 

Lena revved the engine and pulled the car out of the driveway and out onto the small New England backroad that ran away from her property.  As she drove with the windows opened the smell of autumn filtered in and she thought about all of the houses that she owned all over the world over the years and she couldn’t help but think that this was by far one of her favorite even with all of the painful memories it brought her a certain amount of peace.

As she approached Main Street she slowed down a bit; even in the center of town there was still only the town hall, public safety building, school, library, diner, and general store.  As she drove past she noticed that there were people standing outside of the police station; this was probably the event of most of these people’s lives.

As she approached the bridge she saw the police lights off in the distance so she slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car.  Lena opened the door and stepped out of the car; shutting the door behind her.  She took in her surroundings there were not many people other than the police around, they must be keeping people away.

As she approached the police barricade she heard a voice say, “This area is off limits to anyone who is not with the police or medical examiner’s office.”  Lena looked over to the trooper who said that and walked over to him.  He was a conventionally handsome young trooper, Lena would guess that he was probably just out of the academy. 

Lena looked at his name badge, James Olsen, “Thank you very much Trooper Olsen do you know where Margaret is,” said Lena. 

The officer gave her a once over, hovering a little bit longer would have liked on her chest before answering her, “The Chief is down by the river with the body but she was very specific that no civilians are allowed down there.”

“Come on I am sure that it would be okay to let me down there,” Lena said seductively in a way that no man was ever able to resist.  “I am sorry Ma’am she said that no one was allowed down there, I would love to let you go down but I can’t.”  Lena smiled at the poor flustered boy, which was what he was in Lena’s eyes, Lena removed her sunglasses her eyes gleaming in morning light like two round emeralds even on the dull autumn day.

“Trooper, I think that you are mistaken and it is okay for go down and see the Chief.”

The officer nodded standing there dumbly for a second before he reached down and lifted up the police tape.  Just as Lena crossed the police line a voice appeared out of nowhere and said, “Trooper Olsen how come you let her go through?  And I am not allowed to?  Are you hiding something down there that the people have the right to know about?”

Lena turned around and looked for the source of the voice, when she turned around she saw a blonde woman emerging from behind a car that was also parked on the side of the road.  But what drew Lena’s attention was her eyes, steely ice blue eyes which burned with a passion that threatened to burn whatever they were directed at.  Lena had not witnessed a woman with that kind of passion since…

The trooper was snapped out of his trance and looked over at the blonde woman, “Ms. Danvers this is an active crime scene we cannot have members of the press just running around messing with it.  I told you, you can talk to the Chief when she is down with her inspection.”

This did not seem to sit well with the reporter, “But, you were just going to let her go down?”

“Yes, she has business with the chief, now if you will please back up Ms. Danvers,” but Kara was no longer listening to the trooper, her attention now firmly on Lena. 

“Excuse me miss I don’t think that I have seen you around town before may I ask who you are?”

Lena smiled and tried to compel the woman to leave but unlike the officer the young reporters mind was much stronger.  So, Lena decided to go about this the old fashion way, she was going to pour on the charm.  “My name is Lena Ms. Danvers; it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Kara nodded and took out a notepad out of the back pocket of her jeans and started to write.  “And do you live in town?”

“Yes, I moved back to town a couple of weeks into my families old home.”

The reporter continued writing, and asked, “So, Lena, who is your family?”

Lena knew that if she was a break from moving around and stay in town in quiet for at least a few years it would not do her any good to lie to this reporter.  So, biting her bottom lip and looking at the girl she said, “The Luthors.”

“As in the Luthor’s House up on Birch, the infamous founding family of Midvale.”

“One and the same,” said Lena.

Kara marked down a few notes before continuing, “I thought the last of the last of the Luthors die out years ago, how exactly are you related to the Lena family.  So you must be the person who recently moved into the old homestead.”

“I am a distant relative to the last Matriarch, I did not even realize I was related to them until I was in college and I got a letter informing me that I was gifted the land and all of her wealth in her last will and testament.  Now if you don’t mind I really don’t want to keep the chief waiting Ms…”

“Danvers, Kara Danvers.  It was a pleasure to meet you,” said the reporter as she fished in her pockets and produced a business card. “If you have some free time I would love to get to know you better, maybe do an interview on the last remaining Luthor?”

“Of course Ms. Danvers, I would love that I will have my assistant contact you to arrange something.”

As Lena turned and walked down towards the bank of the river she thought that could have been worse.  She was worried about the young blonde for two reasons, first of all the last thing that she needed as a reporter snooping around her life and second how did she not fall for her compulsion there hadn’t who was completely immune to her suggestions.  She would have to have Jess investigate this girl there was more to her then met the eye.

But that would have to wait she saw the chief standing by what she assumed was a body covered with a cloth.  “Good Morning Margaret, how are you this morning?”

“Great!” said the chief rolling her eyes.  “Don’t take offense to this Luthor but you are absolutely the last person that I want to see right now.  The mayor may love you but that doesn’t mean that I have to share you confidential police information.”

Lena smiled and said, “Margaret let’s try to keep this friendly I really don’t want to have to call in a favor with the mayor to get you to tell me what is going on.  Just tell me what is going on and I will get out of your hair”

“Fine, fine, have it your way,” the women said throwing her hands in the air, “We have a 20-26 year old Jane Doe.”

“Cause of death?”

“Exsanguination.”

“May I take a look?”

The chief grimaced and said, “I am not sure that you are going to be able to handle it, the body has been in the river for a while and decomposition has started to set in.”

“I am not has delicate as I look Chief.”

The chief mumbled “bitch” under her breath probably not realizing Lena could hear everything that she was saying, but Lena was used to those comments so Lena just ignored her.  The chief pulled back the cloth that was covering the body and Lena leaned forward to inspect the body.  She quickly inspected the body, as the chief began.  “There was minimal trauma to the body just a couple of puncture makes with slight bruising around the marks.  Nothing much else there.”

There was however something else that drew Lena’s attention, the girl had a tattoo which reminded her of something but she could not place it.  “What about this tattoo here?” she asked pointing to the tattoo.

“Yeah that does look different from most that I have ever seen before, do you know what it is Luthor?”

Lena shook her head, “No”.

She nodded to the chief and she pulled back.  “Thank you very much chief I will leave you to your work I am sorry to bother you.  I hope that I have not been too much of a bitch.”  Emphasizing the last word to make a point

Before the chief could say anything Lena turned on her heels and walked back towards to the car.  The chief’s heart started to beat really fast, she must have realized that Lena had heard her, and since she had a mayor in her pocket the chief was nervous. 

As she reached the top of the hill she pulled out her phone and dialed Jess, the phone had not even ring twice before Jess picked up, “Jess I need you to pull out all of my old supernatural and heraldry books for me.”

“Yes, of course Mistress I will get on that right away.  So, I guess that I was right regarding this being a supernatural case?”

“Yes, I believe you were she was drained of all of her blood and there was a mark that was familiar on her body that I could not place.”

As they were talking Lena reached into her pocket to grab her key and felt the card that the blonde woman had given her earlier.

“Also Jess do me one more favor please?”

“Yes of course Mistress, what do you need?”

“Please call over to the Midvale crier and ask for a Kara Danvers, she asked me for an interview typical long lost Luthor stuff.” 

There was a slight pause on the line before Jess replied, “Are you sure that you should be talking to the press Mistress?”

Lena sighed and said, “Jess, it is the Midvale Crier not the Washington Post, and I have a funny feeling if I dodge this one she is going to hound me, just set up the appointment.”

“Yes Mistress, my apologies, are you coming home now?”

“No, I need to go talk to someone about an important matter.  I should hopefully be home in a few hours, please pull out a bottle and let it breathe.  I will be home in time for lunch.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you very much Jess, she you soon,” said Lena as she started up the car and pulled it on the main road.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me I am still setting up for the main story, and I hope that a couple of more primarily chapters and I will jump into the heart of the story.
> 
> Also, forgive me for my mistakes, English is not my first language and I am without a beta as mine got a new rl job, and cannot help. That being said if you know of anyone who would be willing to beta this please let me know. 
> 
> As always you comments are always appreciated.

Lena looked around as she pulled the car over and stepped out of the car. She now wished she had changed before she came over here, she did not look like she belonged in this part of the city.

  
She had no idea why Veronica had set up shop in this part of the city but she had always been this way for as long as Lena had known her. While Lena was drawn to the country estates and small towns, Veronica was the exact opposite of her she preferred the city and not only that usually the run down sections that had a certain criminal element that she could manipulate.

  
Lena looked at the run down bar, it reminded her of the first one that she had found her in back in Galway. It an old Irish pub which had probably been very popular back when the factories were still open but no it looked like its best days were behind it. There was peeling paint, a crooked sign, and several unsavory types hanging around the front door.

  
As Lena approached the front door two large men stepped her way and prevented her from entering. “The bar is closed.”  
Lena smirked, “That is fine, I am not interested in drinking right now, lucky for the two of you.” Then, she tried to step past them but they wouldn’t let her. “I have business with the owner please move out of the way.”

  
The bigger man who, even without her enhanced sense of smell, smelled him an overripe trash heap stepped forward and said, “Roulette is not seeing anyone today sweetie now why don’t you take that fancy car of yours and get out of here before we force you to.”  
Lena could not help it, as much as she had developed many useful traits over the years patience for foolish men was not one of them. As the man reached out to grab a hold of her she used her speed to go around him and snapped his neck. It was a second before the other bouncer realized that she was behind them.

  
“Now if you don’t want to end up like your friend her I suggest that you take me to see Veronica or Roulette or whatever she is calling herself now.”

  
The second man just nodded before turning around and opening the door. As they walked into the bar the she looked around and noticed that the inside did not really look that much better then the outside. It was typical Veronica, the woman run one of the largest criminal enterprises in North America and owned some of the nicest casino and other venues in the world but her headquarters was a run down bar.

  
As they walked in she noticed that in the corner was a woman sitting in the shadows with her face obscured from the rest of the bar talking to a clean looking businessman in the corner of the bar. It was not a face that one would forget, Veronica had that effect on people.  
Veronica noticed when Lena walked into the bar and turned her attention to her. She held up her hand to the man who was currently talking and said, “We are done get out of here now.”

  
The business man went to say something but then Veronica shot a look at him and the man did not continue he just stood up and walked past Lena without so much as saying a word to anyone. After he was gone the man behind her tried to say something in the way of an explanation but before he could say anything Veronica got up from her seat and quickly got behind the man and ripped out his heart.  
“You did always have a short temper,” said Lena, wiping some of the splattered blood off of her face with a handkerchief.

  
“Well he just ruined a meeting that I had been setting up for the past two months, he had one simple instruction do not let me be disturbed while I was in my meeting and he failed and I do not tolerate failure in my organization,” said Veronica with a shrug. “And what about you? Since when did you care about mortals.”

  
“Who said that I do,” asked Lena.

  
“Well, you didn’t kill the bodyguard outside you just knocked him out so, I would say that you have gone soft.”  
Lena offered a crooked smile and said, “That is the difference between me and you Veronica, I have been around a lot longer then you have and I know it is not a good thing to bring attention to yourself. Do you remember right after you were turned, and you went on your killing spree how long it took me to undo the damage. Humans are a curious race, I find it better to hide in the shadows and not draw attention to myself.”

  
Veronica just shrugged and motioned for Lena to sit down at the table. “Whatever, I do not want to debate with you over this, can I get you something to drink? Is it still the Château Latour 1865?”

  
“It is, but I will not be here long enough to enjoy it so any other type of Bordeaux will do fine thank you.”

  
Veronica, got up from the table and walked behind the bar to “Now, what is it that I can do for the great Lena Luthor today?”

  
“Well, I came to ask you a question. I am not sure if you have heard but there has been a string of girls who have gone missing.”

  
Veronica finished pouring the glasses and walked back to Lena, handing her the glass, and sitting down before she replied, “I have it is a tragic thing Humans are so fragile, but it has nothing to do with me so why are you asking me.”

  
“Jeez, so nervous Ronnie. The reason that I bring it up is because one of them was found in the river in Midvale this morning, drained of blood. I just want to find out if this is a accident or if someone was trying to send me a message?”

  
Veronica took a slip of her drink and looked Lena over, “Who would be stupid enough to try to take on the great Lena Luthor. I am sure it was just an accident, some new vampire who does not know the rules of our world.”

  
Lena was not sure that she bought this, but she couldn’t say anything else without alerting Veronica to the other information that she found. Lena casually took a sip of her wine and said, “Well, maybe you are right. I might just be a bit paranoid about the whole thing, but as old friends can you do me a favor Ronnie, if you find out who might be behind these disappearances bring them to me.”  
Veronica raised her eyebrows and said, “Is there anything more going on here that I need to know about lena? Since when do you care about some newborn going a little crazy on their first spree?”

  
“I wouldn’t care except for the fact that they are messing with my home, I am not you and Midvale is not Metropolis. This is probably the first murder that they have ever investigated in years, it is peaceful and if when dead girls start showing up people start asking questions. And do you know the first person they come ask, the new girl who just moved into the old Luthor house.”

  
Veronica seemed to have gotten the point because she threw her hands in the air and said, “Okay, okay Lena, I get it someone fucked with you in ‘your’ town and you want to make sure that it does not happen again. I know there are a lot of new vampires running around the city lately, I will send my guys out and see if I can figure anything else.”

  
Lena smiled, she knew that when push came to shove she could count on Veronica for a price, and just on cue she said, “If I do this from you I expect something in return, you know that even for my sire I don’t do anything for free.”

  
There it was, she was so predictable, Lena knew that she could easily compel or force Veronica to do what she wanted but she was fine with letting Veronica think that she owed her one. The woman had never once in all the years that they had known each other ever called in a favor, it was a little game that she played to make her feel like she had some power, and if that made her happy Lena was fine making her believe that she had the upper hand. Unlike her Lena did not like to flex her muscles unless it was truly important, and that is why so many of her kind respected her. “Fine, I will owe you one favor to be determine later, are you happy?”

  
Veronica nodded, “Great, let me great on this and I will get back to you as soon as I know anything.”

  
Lena nodded, drained her wine and stood up. “Thank you Veronica I will be on my way now.”

  
“See you around Lena, if you ever find yourself bored in Midvale feel free to stop by the casino I am sure that even a boring stick in the mud like you would have a good time.”

  
Lena just smiled and walked back out to her car. She climbed over the motionless body of the bodyguard knowing that Veronica was probably going to kill the poor sod once she had left but Lena really couldn’t bring herself to care all that much. She opened the door to her car and got in turning the key and pulling the car out and headed back to her house.  
She she drove she looked at the clock that had taken her less time then she expected, so she decided to take the long way home knowing that the bottle of wine that she had Jess pull out would not be ready for at least another hour.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to know a little bit more about each other during their interview

When Lena arrived home Jess already had all of the books that she had requested in her room ready for her since then Lena had spent the past two days in the room looking through all of them.  But, so far she had come up with nothing; Jess had come in a every three hours to offer to help but after Lena had turned her away several times so Jess had left her alone. 

Lena had lost track of time by the next time that Jess entered the room.  “Mistress, your next appointment is in half an hour with Ms. Kara Danvers from the Midvale Crier.”

Lena looked up at the clock it had almost been 20 hours since she had started looking through the books with nothing to show for it.  Hopefully Veronica was having more luck with this then she was, if she could find the vampire that had killed the girl she might get a clue about the mark on the girl.

“Thank you Jess, I appreciate it, please make sure that we have…”

“Coffee has already been put on, I have gone to the bakery and got a few pastries for your guest and I have set out a table out on the porch.  It is a beautiful day, quite warm actually for fall.”

Lena shook her head she should have guessed that Jess already had everything under control.  “Do you have the file Jess?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Mistress,” replied Jess perfectly without expression, however her dilated pupils gave away her lie.

“Jess, why are you lying to me?”

She sighed and said, “I am sorry Mistress, I was not sure if you had wanted me to or not usually you tell me to prep one.  I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds but I just want to protect you.”

Lena did not let it show but she was grateful to have such a loyal person.  They were so rare in her life, “Jess, you did nothing wrong.  You anticipated my needs and acted accordingly, you did a good job there is nothing to apologize for but if I could please have the file so I can get ready.”

Jess nodded retreated for a second before returning holding a small file folder.  “Any highlights?”

“Not really Mistress, there is nothing other than a birth certificate before she was thirteen years old.  She went to college at Brown University before joining the New York Times, and quickly rose through the ranks winning a Pulitzer Prize before she was all of a sudden fired and ended up back in Midvale working for the Crier.”

“This reporter just keeps getting more and more interesting.  I wonder why there is such a gap in her earlier life, do you think she is some sort of supernatural being?”

Jess shifted from one foot to the other before replying to the question.  “Well I have followed her for the past day but there was a period of time that I thought she was in her house but she disappeared.  There is definitely something suspicious going on.”

Lena nodded and said, “Thank you Jess, that is all for now, when our guest arrives please escort her to the porch and make sure that she is all set I am going to change.”

Jess nodded and said, “If you need anything else please let me know.”  Then she turned and left Lena to herself.  Lena sighed she never really liked reporters, due to her nature she had tried to keep out of the limelight as much as possible.  But her curiosity about this blonde reporter outweighed her desire to remain in hidden, there was something about this woman.  She felt like a moth drawn to a flame she just hoped that she would not get burned by the fire.

Lena quickly flipped through the file that Jess had worked up, it confirmed all of the information that Jess had just given her plus some other miscellaneous details about the reporter.  But, it did not shed any light on the most important questions that Lena had about the woman.  Namely, was she a supernatural and why could she not compel the woman the other day at the crime scene. 

After a few minutes Lena figured that looking through the file anymore would not do her any good right now, so she put it down and walked out of the study and up the stairs to her bedroom.  When she got to the top of the stairs she took a right and walked into her room. 

She did not spend much time here because she had no need for a bed but she kept it just in case she ever had any mortal visitors open so she would not draw any attention to herself.  It looked like something that belonged in a museum, it was perfectly preserved the way it was back when Lena had originally built the house.  There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room, it would not have looked out of place in an 18th century house.

The only part that she added to it over the years was a walk in closet, as she slid open the door to the closet the lights came on automatically and lit up the whole closet.  It was full to the brim of designer clothes and shoes, it was the one thing that Lena still spend a lot of money on, not only did she have to keep up appearances but she found a little bit of comfort in it, probably because she enjoyed it so much before she had died. 

Despite having been alive for two millennia there was not much Lena spend money on; it was not that she didn’t have the money to buy whatever she wanted.  When you add up all of her different accounts and assets, under the numerous different alias she was a billionaire several times over but the fun of spending money on stupid things had stopped centuries ago, just like the over indulgence in many things.

Most vampires she knew spent too much time indulging in all sorts of vices, some did it because there was no one to stop them and they wanted to prove it.  Others did it because they were trying to feel alive again, and fill that hole that they all had in them.  But, Lena was different from most of her kind; they were all young in her eyes, immature, when you live as long as she has those tendencies tend to die away.  Despite what humans thought being immortal was not all fun, and when you had lived as long as Lena had there was much more pain then joy.   By this point in her existence there was not much to celebrate anymore

Lena was snapped out of her train of thought by the sound of a car that she didn’t recognize that coming up the driveway.  She turned and looked at the clock, ‘She is early,’ Lena thought to herself.  She used her enhanced speed to grab an outfit out of her closet and quickly get changed. 

The funny thing was that Lena could barely hear her approach the door, and if Lena hadn’t know better she would have assumed that this reporter was a vampire as well.  She could hear the woman’s heart but it was very different from a normal human, this just proved to Lena that she needed to dig deeper about this girl.

Just then there was a knock at the door and she heard Jess moving over to the door to open it.  As Jess opened the door she said, “Good Morning Ms. Danvers, you are early.”

“Yes, I am I apologize I like to arrive ahead of schedule.  I can wait in the car if Ms. Luthor is not ready yet.”

“No, that is fine, she should be down in just a few moments if you would like there is some coffee and pastries on the table on the porch.”

“Thank you very much,” replied Kara as she stepped into the house.

Once Lena had heard Jess lead the reporter out to the porch she waited a few minutes until Jess came upstairs to inform her that the reporter had arrived, she did not want to raise any suspicion by going down to soon and risk the reporter catching on to her enhanced abilities.  Jess knocked on the door to the bedroom and said, “Miss, your guest is waiting for you out on the porch.”

“Thank you very much Jess, I appreciate it,” said Lena in the way of a dismissal of the girl for now.

“No problem Ms. Luthor I will be here; if you need anything please let me know.”

“Thank you Jess I will,” said Lena as she headed down the stairs.  Once she got to the bottom of the steps she turned and walked out to where the young reporter was sitting.  As she walked through the door she saw the reporter sitting in her chair drawing in her book waiting for her.

The rays of the morning sun hit her hair she noticed that the reporter looked an awful lot like her.  She had a same flowing blonde hair, same infectious smile, and same bright blue eyes, the eyes that looked at the world with joy and amazement, the eyes that looked like the sea off the coast of Ireland on a clear autumn day.  Lena caught herself staring at the reporter until she finally noticed Lena’s presence, stood up and extended her hand, and said, “Good Morning Ms. Luthor thank you very much for allowing me to interview you.”

This snapped Lena out of her trance and she reached forward to shake the blonde’s hair, “Oh, no problem, I am just surprised that you want to interview me, please by the way please call me Lena.”

“Okay, Lena, feel free to call me Kara.  As for the interview you are the last of the Luthors, and for better or for worse they are the founding family of the town.  So, are you ready to get started?”

“Sure, just let me get a cup of coffee here, please sit down and make yourself comfortable,” said Lena as she motioned to the seat that Kara had been sitting in previously.  “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Black would be great thank you, I have had a long past day following up with the police on the progress of the murder investigation.”

Lena had to suppress a smile the girl walked right into the topic that was of the most interest to Lena.  “Oh, yes, how is that going; do the police have any leads?” she asked as she poured some coffee in one of the cups and handed it to Kara.

“Nothing that I am sure you don’t already know after your conversation with the chief of police the other day.  They are still trying to ID the body that seems to be taking them a little while, she is definitely not a local my guess is that she is from National City especially given all that is going on there with the missing girls.  They have confirmed that the cause of death was that she bled to death but they only found a few small puncture holes on the body which seems a little strange.”

Lena nodded, taking in all of the information with this new information it seemed like her best bet at this point in finding out about the situation would come from anything that Veronica could dig up.  “But, enough about that the question that a lot of people have been asking is about the newest addition to our little town.”

Lena smiled and said, “It must be a very boring town if I am the most talked about topic in the town.  But, I have always said give the people what they want so ask your questions Miss Danvers.”

Kara smiled, there was a twinkle in her eyes as she pulled a pencil out and looked down at her notepad, “I like to just have a conversation with my subjects I feel like it flows more naturally that way so I will just start and we will see where it goes from there.  Okay?”

Lena nodded, “First of all why don’t you tell me a little about yourself, just some basic background information to start off with?”

Lena smiled, “Of course, my name is Lena Luthor, I was adopted by the Luthors when I was four years old, I am 29 years old, I was born in Metropolis; I lived there most of my life.  I am an engineer by trade; I graduated from degrees from Princeton, Harvard Business School and MIT.  I ran a small company for a little bit, which I sold right before I moved to Midvale.”

“Oh, that is interesting, I was adopted as well but when I was much older, I was thirteen when I was adopted by the Danvers.  They were really great to me over the years, Eliza and Jeremiah were archeologists I guess that is why I decided to go into journalism believe it or not; I feel close to them because both journalists and archeologists uncover the truth and give a voice to the voiceless.”

Lena interest was piqued, “That is a very interesting way to look at it, I never would have thought about it that way.  But, it is true they both uncover secrets of people, one of dead civilizations and the other of the living.”

Kara was practically bouncing in her chair she was nodding her head so fast, “Yes, exactly, there are not many people who agreed with me but that is exactly how I think about it.  But, enough about that I could spend all day talking about that, so what was your adopted family like, the Luthors?”

“Well,” said Lena, debating on how much of the truth that she should reveal to the reporter.  But, looking at the honesty that was in the reporters eyes she decided to tell her more then she had originally intended.  She looked down at her hands and said, “They were fine, I never wanted for anything.  I got the best education that money could buy, got everything that I ever wanted.  My father was nice enough when he was still alive.  However, the demands that they placed on me could get overwhelming at times, and my adoptive mother Lillian made sure that I always knew that I was not a real Luthor like the rest of my family.  I would never be good enough for her.”

It was not really a lie, when Lena was younger, before she was turned she was taken in by the Lord’s family.  However, she fell into that awkward position of not really being a part of the Lord’s family, and everyone knew it.  His wife had never really liked her, and made sure that she knew it.  It was a painful time, but it was better than starving on the street and living in the house with them formed her into the person that she grew up to be.

She looked up at Kara, and she could see the pity in her eyes, and it made Lena mad at first who did this human think that she was.  She was not some poor sap that needed her pity; she was one of the most powerful vampires and by extension beings that the world had ever know.  But, then after second when she looked closer she thought she saw something else, not pity, but maybe sadness, genuine sadness for her plight.  Lena did not think that she had ever had anyone feel for her before in her life.

So she continued, “So, when I went off to college I never really looked back, I got my three degrees, and started my own company to prove to them wrong.”

As she talked Kara jotted down notes and as she was writing Lena saw it again that passion and drive that she had seen in her eyes when they were talking the other day at the crime scene.  “Wow that is amazing.  What did your company do?”

“We were a tech company nothing too exciting there, but we did make some of the chips that are used in computers and held a couple of different patterns so I guess we were worth something to Wayne Enterprises,” said Lena with a shrug.

Kara stopped writing for a second, “Wait if Wayne Enterprises bought your company, what was the name?”

“L-Corp,” said Lena as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kara looked up from her pad and said, “Come on Ms. Luthor everyone knows that the CEO of L-Corp is…”

Kara stopped, and Lena continued “Riley Lachlan?  The reclusive millionaire genius?  Yes that is me, my middle name is Riley and my original last name before I was adopted by the Luthors was Lachlan.”

Kara just sat there for a second and Lena could not help but smile, there were not many people other than Jess who knew the true identity of the billionaire owner of L-Corp.  “Why did you tell me that?  You do know that this interview is on the record?”

Lena smiled and said, “Yes, I do, I have spoken to one or two journalists in my life Kara.  I have given you a choice Kara and I truly believe that life is just a culmination of all of the choices that we make.  Right now you have a choice to make, you have the power to break a huge story it might even be enough to get your job back at the New York Times.”

Kara started to stammer something before Lena held up her hand and said, “Let’s move on but before we do let’s just that I am just a woman who is just trying to live her life out of the spotlight, I might be a billionaire but at my heart I am just a simple woman trying to live a peaceful live and this town looks like as good of place as any.  If the short month that I have been her it feels like I have come home.”

Lena smiled and bit her lower lip, “Kara you seem like such a good person, I will not tell you want to do but I hope you can find it in you to just let me live in peace.”

Kara had stopped her stammering and looked Lena right in the eye the fire back in them, and said, “You are testing me aren’t you?”

Lena batted her eyelashes and said, “I have no idea what you are talking about, now I believe that we are in the middle of an interview do you have more questions.”

Kara shook her head and said, “Okay, play coy with me if you will Miss Luthor.  You will just have to wait to see what I publish.”

“I look forward to it Ms. Danvers.”

Lena and Kara ended up talking for more than two hours before Kara finally excused herself with a thank you and a promise that Lena would get to read the story before it was published in the Saturday edition of the paper.  During the interview they had both gotten to know a lot about each other, the one thing that Lena did not learn was anything about Kara’s nature.  But, she did learn that she really enjoyed spending time with the reporter, she was very kind and attentive and good at her job.  Lena felt more like she was talking to a friend then a reporter.

After Kara had excused herself Lena went to go check on Jess.  “How was the interview Mistress.”

“It was fine Jess, there is nothing to worry about.  She seems like a good person, I doubt she is the person that we are looking for, but I want you to keep an eye on her, I want to know if anything strange happens.  Report back everything to me.”

Jess gave Lena a knowing look but Lena refused to acknowledge it.  “Yes, Mistress I will watch her.  By the way Veronica called when you were with her she said that she might have found out some information that might be of use to you.”

Lena perked up at this, “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner.”

“I didn’t want to bother you during your interview, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

Lena glared at Jess, “Well then what did she say, did she find out who is dropping dead bodies in my town?”

“She did not say Mistress, she said it was for your ears only.”

Lena sighed and said, “Fine let her know that I will meet her wherever she wants, when you have done that get to following Kara.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Jess left Lena to make the call over to Veronica leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.  She decided that she might as well finish the last couple of books that she was not able to before her meeting with Veronica so she turned on her heels and headed back to her library.  But, all she could think about was the blonde reporter with the fiery blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter it was a little bit longer then the last. I apologize for any mistakes, I am leaving on a ten day vacation and I am not sure whether or not I am going to be able to write during that time so I wanted to get it up before I left. 
> 
> Next chapter will have the one and only appearance of Mon-El so I can kill him off. We will also get a reveal on what exactly Kara is. I am not sure when it is going to be published hopefully I will find the time to write. 
> 
> As always you comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and I am sorry for the delay. I am back from my trip and don't have to leave for school for over a week so hopefully I can bang out a few more chapters. 
> 
> I also cut this chapter short so next chapter will have Kara's reveal in it. Also, I changed the name of the story
> 
> You will also noticed I upgraded to M, there will be more adult themes from here on out.

Veronica had told Lena to meet her at the underground vampire club and casino that she ran in Metropolis. Lena was not a fan of locations like this they were usually a center of crime for both humans and vampires, but a leopard does not change its spots. She knew who Veronica was when she turned her and if anything she had gotten worse since she had turned.

Not only that they were also loud and disgusting, Lena preferred to spend her nights at home with a glass of wine and some book. God now that she thought about it they could not really be any more different in their likes; Lena’s guessed this was probably what lead to all of the fights when they were together.

Normally she would have blow off Veronica’s request, it was not like they had been close for centuries now, but she had not gotten anything new about the murder out of Kara so she had to rely on Veronica to track down the person as Lena no longer had the contacts that she used to in the vampire world. There was a time that she would have known everything that was going on in the vampire world throughout the Americas, Europe and Asia but now she barely knew what was going on in the city next to her.

So, here she was about fifteen minutes early outside of the entrance of the club. It was housed in a nondescript building right at the edge of the docks and the new seaport section. Lena had to give Veronica credit, she was a smart businesswoman it was a perfect location, all of the young money and foreign investors were moving into the seaport district in droves. She was able to tap into their need to do something “exciting” with the money, and what better then a club and and underground casino.

The club masked the was the perfect cover for the large amount of people, and if she knew Veronica she had bought off the cops already so she was not hassled. The only thing that Lena wondered about how she was able to hide the vampire activities that were surely going on inside. But, again Veronica always had a way of hiding in plain sight of humans.

“You going in or are you just going to stand here all night,” asked the bouncer clearly upset with Lena. Lena just nodded, and she walked past the bouncer and entered the club. As soon as she entered she was assaulted by the noise of club. She had no idea how any of the vampires in here could stand it in here. If she had any choice she would already be out of here, but was that was not a choice in this case she walked over to the bar to grab a drink and wait for Veronica.

She pushed her way to the front of the bar and flagged down the bartender. “What can I get for you hun,” asked the bartender, a relatively young looking brunette with hazel eyes and tattoos all up and down her body.

“What do you suggest I am new here,” asked Lena with a sweet smile.

“Well, it depends on what you want to do tonight,” she replied with a wink.

“I am just waiting for a friend, and I have had a tough week; I just want to unwind and relax.”

“Well, there is the original cocktail, I have been told that I made a good one,” she said.

“Sure, why not,” said Lena.

The woman nodded and walked over to the back counter, pulled out a bag of blood, and started to mix her drink. Personally Lena never liked mixing drinking and her food supply but when in Rome. As the bartender came back she slid the drink to her Lena took a sip of the drink, and she was actually surprised it was pretty good. Lena reached into her purse and pulled out some cash.

Lena handed over the money, the woman looked at her and said, “Do you want to start a tab?”

Lena shook her head and the woman said, “One second huh and I will bring you back the change.”

“That is fine, sweetie,” said Lena, “Keep the change the cocktail really is good.”

The woman just stood there flabbergasted but just as she was about to say something but then someone placed a hand on her shoulder, “Let me pick up that drink for you baby.”

Lena snarled and said, “You better let go of me now if you want to keep that hand.”

“Hey baby I just want to talk to you,” came the annoying voice from behind her.

“I am going to give you one more chance asshole, I am not interested in an asshole who does not know how to treat a lady.”

The guy lowered his voice and said, “You are not a lady you are a bitch.”

He raised his hand but before he could do anything Veronica appeared, grabbed his arm and broke it. The whole bar went quiet for a second as all attention turned to the scene that was unfolding at the bar.

Veronica turned to the crowd and said, “No one disrespects my establishment like this, or this happens are we clear?”

No one said anything but the message was clear, at least to Lena and it seemed like the rest of the bar understood the message as well. Veronica signaled to a young silver haired vampire standing next to her and said , “Can you please escort this man out of my club and make sure that he gets the message that he should not treat woman like that.” The young woman nodded and grabbed the vampire.

“Yes, Mistress it will be done.”

“Thank you, Siobhan,”

When he was gone the crowd was still very quiet. “Next round is on me, everyone drink up and have a good time,” yelled Veronica. The place erupted in cheers, as everyone moved towards the bar.”

Then, Veronica turned to Lena and said, “Why don’t you come up to the owners balcony so we can talk in private.”

Lena nodded and grabbed her drink, tossing the hundred dollar bill in the bartenders tip jar. As they made their way through the crowd Lena felt like there was someone watching her but when she turned around she could not see anyone watching her everyone was clamoring at the bar for their free drink.

Lena tried to shrug it off as her paranoia but she just couldn’t but after checking one more time she continued after Veronica. The past the dance floor, and she saw several Vampire and humans dancing in a orgy of swinging limbs. They past through this and headed over to a set of spiral stairs that led up to a balcony that looked over the entire club.

Veronica motioned to a couch which overlooked the floor. Lena sat down and said, “I am surprised that you spared him, when you were more then willing to rip the heart out of one of your own men the other day.”

Veronica smiled and said, “Lee you really don’t know me after all these years, I am a businesswoman first and foremost. The other day it did not effect anything to kill him and I was pissed. But, there are more then just our kind here in this bar, most of them just think that this is some kind of role-play bar what do you think would happen if I just started killing people. They would bring down the police, and that would cut into my profit.”

“Always the business woman,” said Lena as she took another sip of her drink.

“You taught me that, I don’t take anything personal anymore, it is all about business,” said the other woman.

Lena smiled and said, “Speaking of which I believe that you called me here for a reason?”

“Yes, I did I think I found out who dumped the body in the river.” Lena arched her eyebrow, “Yeah, I believe it was this vampire named Mike Matthews.”

“Who is he,” asked Lena.

“He is this chauvinistic pretty boy asshole who likes to come and here hit on all of the girls, he is a recent turn. He was the son of one of my biggest clients, thought that we all should kiss the ground that he walked on, and thought that the rules did not apply to him. But, that was before he turned, since he turned he has become a whole new level of jerk.

Usually he is pretty harmless, typical rich kid, but the other day the night of the day that you came to talk to me he came in and one of the bartenders said he was throwing around a lot of money. He was bragging about all of the money he just came into, but when she asked him where he got it from he wouldn’t say. I don’t think that the timing is a fluke, if anyone would be capable of this it would be him.”

Lena nodded, she had dealt with types like him in her life. “So, did you ask him were he got the money?”

“No, I thought I would leave that up to you. Ah, here he is now,” said Veronica as she motioned down to the floor of the club.

Lena looked down and saw who Veronica was referring to, she could instantly tell that the brunette man who just walked into the club was this Mike Matthews. He just had a look about him that made Lena’s skin crawl, he walked over to the bar and immediately started to chat up a couple of girls. Veronica signaled to the silver haired girl who entered the bar right behind him and she walked over to the bar and whispered something in the guy’s ear and he followed her.  
But instead of coming up to the balcony she lead him through one of the back doors. Veronica stood up, and said, “Are you ready Lena?”

Lena took and deep breath, finished her drink, and said, “Let’s get this over with, the sooner this is done the sooner that I can go home.”

Veronica smiled and motioned for Lena to go first. They descended the flight of steps and Lena pushed her way through the door. When she entered she noticed the man was already on the floor. Lena arched her eyebrows towards the girl and she said, “He tried to grab me.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle, and Veronica said, “All yours.”

Lena stalked over to him and said, “Mike Matthews, I hear that you have recently come into a lot of money, mind telling us who gave it to you.”

The vampire looked up at her and said, “None of your goddamn business bitch.”

Lena smiled pulled out a knife and a vial out from her coat, and said, “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice, and let me tell you little boy you are not going to like the hard way.”

The man remained defiant and spit at Lena, “Wrong answer, but I guess that is to be expected.”

She kicked him and as he rolled over she sprinkled some of the contents of the vial out on top of him. He started to scream, “That is concentrated vervain powder it is going to burn but not kill you. Now let’s try this again, who gave you the money.”

“I can’t tell you,” replied the boy.

“You can’t or won’t,” asked Lena as she held the knife up, “because if you won’t then I am going to have to use this on you and it is not as pleasant as the vervain. Now let’s try a different question are you the one who has been abducting all of these missing girls?”

The boy did not say anything, so Lena plunged the knife into his arm. He screamed out again, “Take it out, take it out, how the hell does that hurt so much.”

Lena smiled, “Well this is a dark object which was imbued by a very powerful witch. As we speak the magic is working its way through you body and will eventually kill you if I don’t give you the antidote. Now, answer my question have you been killing these girls?”

“You will give me the antidote if I answer your questions,” pleaded the boy.

“Well that depends on whether I like your answers or not,” replied Lena. “Now are you the one that has been killing these young woman?”

“Yes, I have been.”

“Why?”

“I was hunger what other reason could there be?”

“Did someone tell you to dump one of the bodies in Midvale?” Asked Lena with a snarl.

This time he did not reply again, so Lena stabbed him again this time in the thigh. “Yes, yes, okay are you happy.”

“No, who told you to do it.”

“I don’t know,” answered the boy, and Lena moved the knife to his chest and said, “Wrong answer.”

But before she could bring the knife down the guy said, “Wait, wait really I don’t know. He communicated with me through dead drops I never met him I swear that is all I know.”

Lena debated with her self for a second, but it did seem like the boy really didn’t know. “Did he ever say what he wanted.”

“No I swear, he just told me what to do and when I did it he left me money. That is all I know really.”

Lena nodded, “I believe you.”

She looked at Veronica, “There is still the problem of the unwanted attention from the cops, and the killing of innocents.”

“You do what you have to do Lena, I will make sure that we dispose of the body.”

She nodded, and said, “Mike Matthews for the these crimes I sentence you to death.” And before the boy could say anything she plunged her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out and he died.

Lena tossed the heart next to him and said, “Thank you Veronica I owe you.”

“Yes, you do but I don’t think that I am going to collect yet, I will be in touch when I need you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a dead vampire to deal with. I hope that you find whoever it after you Lena.”

Lena nodded and excused herself. As she walked back out into the club and wiped the blood off of her hands, she felt someone watching her again. She winked at the bartender, and headed out the door into the alley. As walked out into the main road she felt someone following her, she turned down the next street but she still hear the person’s heartbeat. She picked up the pace and walked turned again quickly.

The person was still following her as she approached the parking lot where she parked her car, so before reaching it she ducked down an alley and waited, as the person approached. As she turned Lena reached out, grabbed her and slammed the person against the wall.

The person was wearing a hood which Lena quickly ripped off. And when she did blonde hair tumbled free and she was confronted by a set of blue eyes which burned with passion.

“Kara?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to kill of Mon-El he is a horrible character. Sorry not sorry. As always if you like it leave a comment or kudos, I run off kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have recently moved to Beijing to pursue my Masters Degree at Peking University. As such I am not sure how long it will be in between chapters, but I will do my best to post as often as possible. 
> 
> As always you comments and kudos mean so much to me. Thank you very much.

“Get off me now or I will end you, I am not afraid to” said Kara, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an object. Lena recognized it immediately but did not make any attempt to move, in fact she had to chuckle a little bit and pressed down her arm a little bit harder on Kara to keep her in place.

“I wouldn’t be laughing if I was you, you might not know what this is but let me just say it could kill you if I wanted to,” said Kara as she brandishes the knife. Lena had to admit that she was impressed on how prepared the girl came, unfortunately for her Lena cannot be killed by a normal dark object. 

“You need to do your homework a bit more before coming after me, girl. But, I respect you for your bravery, and I see that you have come prepared for a fight but why don’t we talk about this like civilized human beings.” 

“There is only one problem with that there was only one of us here that is human, isn’t that right Lena,” said Kara, who was still struggling to get free from her grip. But, Lena she kept on the pressure and she had more than enough to keep her pinned to the wall.

“I would rather not talk about this here if you don’t mind,” asked Lena. Lena hoped that she could convince the girl to talk about this, because she really didn’t want to move on

Kara eyed her wearily before putting away the blade, “There is a good little place around the corner which is open 24 hours, and they make a great piece of pie”. 

Lena smiled, “Great, let me get you a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. And I promise I will explain everything,” replied Lena. 

Every self preservation instinct that she had honed over the years told her that this was a bad idea, that she should kill the girl and be done with it before moving onto a new place. But, there was something that was stopping her from ripping this girl’s heart out, maybe it was the naturally curious human version of Lena saying that she should learn more about this girl before doing anything. Something within Lena whispered for her to give Kara a chance before she jumped to any conclusion; this was the first time that a hunter had ever given her a chance to explain herself.

She took her arm off of Kara’s chest and let the blonde lead the way out of the alley, she followed closely behind her. Kara headed back the way that they had came, but at the end of the street instead of turning back towards the seaport district and club she turned in the opposite direction. After walking two blocks they stopped at a old diner.

She followed Kara in, the inside was sparsely populated but that was to be expected at this time of night. There was a big sign that informed patrons that they should seat themselves so Kara walked over to a booth in the far corner of the small diner and Lena slid into the booth across from her. 

Before she could say anything, a waitress came over and said, “Hi hun is there something that I can get you?”

Lena motioned to Kara to order, since she didn’t really need anything. “Can I get a cup of coffee and a piece of apples pie?”

“Sure honey, do you want that heated up and with ice cream,” asked the waitress.

“Yea,” said Kara with a chuckle, “is there any other way to eat apple pie?”

The waitress smiled and said, “Of course not silly me for asking, that will be up in a few minutes huh.”

“Thanks,” replied Kara with an infectious smile.

She turned to Lena and said, “What can I get for you, sweetie?”

“Nothing I am fine, thank you.”

“Are you sure that I cannot convince you into a little pie, you look so skinny and pale sweetie,” replied the waitress. Lena knew that she was just trying to be nice, her guess was that the woman was a mom and genuinely thought that she was helping.

So instead of getting mad at the woman she decided to use her compulsion. “No, thank you, you can just bring the woman her pie and then leave us alone.”

The woman just dumbly nodded and just walked away, luckily Kara did not seem to know what she had done. There was something off about this woman, she knew to follow Lena to the club but she did not know about compulsion, Lena was going to have to figure out how much exactly she knew. 

As the woman turned and walked away Kara turned and said, “Okay, I believe that you promised that you would give me an explanation if I let you go.”

Lena could not help herself, she knew it would probably just antagonize Kara but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “You let me go? Is that how we are remembering what happened back there, I am pretty sure that I had you pinned against a wall.”

“And I believe that I had a dark knife pointing right at your heart?”

Lena smiled, and said, “Okay, fine if that makes you feel better, what would you like to know?”

“I am guessing, considering where I tracked you to you are a vampire correct? Was anything that you told me the truth the other day?”

Lena sighed, there was something about the way that they girl had that accusatory tone in her voice that made her upset. “Yes, I am a vampire,” Lena said finding herself needing to defend her honesty to the girl. “I did not lie to you, I merely left out a few crucial details.”

“Is Lena actually your name?”

“It is right now,” said Lena. “It is the name on my birth certificate and social security cards.”

Kara looked at her in disbelief, “Vampires have social security cards?”

Lena shook her head, no one ever thought of the small things, this sort of attitude was the biggest reason that her kind got in trouble. “Yes, you need a social security card today to do anything, even get a cell phone. I don’t really use it much, but it is good to have in case someone does a background check on me.”

Kara gave her a once over before continuing, “You are dodging my question, what is your real name the one given to you at birth.”

Before Lena could answer the waitress was back and bringing them their coffee and pie, placed the coffee and pie in front of Kara and walked away without saying anything else to them. “The name that my mother was Morgana, but I was never terribly found of that name or her for that matter,” said Lena with a sad smile.

“I am sorry if I brought up a sore topic,” Kara said quickly seeing the look on Lena’s face, a genuine look of sorrow on the blonde’s face. 

Lena laughed and said, “You are weird for a vampire hunter, asking these questions. Most don’t want to know too much about the things that they are killing. You must have nerves of steel.”

Kara eyes bulged comically in her head and said, “Oh no, I am not a vampire hunter!!”

“Why are you following me then, and how do you know about vampires?”

Kara looked around for a second, clearly not expecting Lena to ask these questions of her. “Well, at first I was merely following up on the story that I was doing on you, but the fact that you are the newest person in the town right when that girl showed up dead got me to digging a little bit deeper. I decided to do some research on the Luthor family and that was when I stumbled upon it.”

“The Crier has extensive records of all of the old newspapers all the way back to the founding of the town, and as I was looking through them I found a drawing in one of the earliest papers of the head of the town and the picture looked exactly like you, not just similar but exactly like you. That was when I got interested in you, this was not enough proof of anything but that did not mean I was just going to let it go.”

“So, I kept looking through the old records, and after that first leader of the Luthor family died at a very young age, there was not much in the way of records for the Luthors for the next one hundred or so years, the family lived here but there was nothing remarkable about them which was weird since they were the founding family. That was until the start of the revolutionary war, when I young Luthor woman named Morgana came to protect the town against attacks by the British. There was no drawing of this Luthor but the description that was provided by the reporter was spot on for both you and the original Luthor, and again she died very young. 

So, again I kept looking and this time I did not find any record that looked promising until 1909 when a another young Luthor came back to town with her female lover and they threw the most extravagant parties and all of the rich and famous from Metropolis would come all the way here to come to these parties. Again, this Luthor was an exact match for you, and they died in the influenza outbreak.”

Lena had to admit that she was impressed by the research that Kara had done, and whether she would admit it to Kara or not she had been onto something with all of this. She had come back to Midvale once every generation, but maybe she did not keep as low of a profile back in the day as she might have wanted to.

“So, I decided that this all was too much of a coincidence so I should follow you. So, earlier tonight I waited for you to leave your house and I followed you to the vampire club in the city, and that it when it all clicked together.”

Lena was going to kill Jess when she was done with this“That still does not answer the question about how you know so much about vampires, most people don’t even know that they exist outside of the hunters.”

“I don’t remember much about my early life, but I am a witch; my coven was completely destroyed when I was a very young child and that was when I was found and adopted by the Danvers who were not only archeologists but they were also very interested in supernatural beings.”

Lena nodded, it all made sense now there was no way that an average human with no prior knowledge would be able to connect all the dots in her life. Now Lena just had to find out whether this going to be a threat or not. She was not used to other parts of the supernatural community knowing her identity.

“So, you were not the only one doing research I did some research of my own. What is a Brown educated, New York Times, Pulitzer Prize winning reporter doing working for the backwater newspaper like the Crier?”

Kara shifted in her seat, “Well, my editor at the Times and I had differing opinions on what is considered news. I refused to publish something that they wanted published and I was let go as a result. It was a good thing I guess, I got to come back and take care of my mother because my father had passed not too long before and my sister got a new job in National City and could not visit as often as she used to.”

Lena nodded as the girl talked, despite everything Lena did not feel any ill-will or malice coming from the woman sitting across the table from her. “Lena, you still have not answered my original question how much of what you told me was true?”

“All of it, Lena Luthor graduated from Princeton, Harvard Business School and MIT. Then, I really did found L-Corp and it was sold to Wayne Enterprises. Not like I needed the money, one of the good things about living for so long is that you have plenty of time to make money. But, that is merely only one of the ‘lives’ that I have lived.”

“And the story that you told me about you being adopted into the Luthors?”

Lena sighed and said, “That was a half-truth. My earliest memories were living on the street, stealing food to survive, my parents were already dead by that point. When I was four I stole from the local king and I was caught. He adopted me into him into his family, and his wife did make me feel like I was not welcome in the house. But, that was a long time ago back in Ireland where I am from originally.”

“Okay, so how old are you?”

“I am 27 years old.”

Kara chuckled and said, “No, I meant how long have you been on this earth?”

Lena sighed and said, “Okay, first let me ask you this. How much do you know about vampires?”

Kara paused for a moment, “Well, Vampires are magically reanimated human corpses which are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased person and who closely resemble the living human they were before their transformation. Vampires feed and survive on the blood humans, and they can also transform other humans into vampires by sharing their own blood with them. Vampires share a special bond with their sire, and if the sire ever dies so does everyone that they sired as well as anyone their children sired.”

Lena smiled, “Wow, I am impressed. But, have you ever thought about how the first vampires were created if you need to have vampire blood in you when you die to be made into a vampire?”

Kara looked at her for a moment seemingly contemplating what she had said, “Well, not really.”

Lena smiled, “Well, I think that we have to agree that there always has to be a first, right?” Kara nodded her head in agreement, “Well, I was born more than two millennia ago in Ireland and I was one of the first vampires. I was turned by a very powerful witch who used an immortality spell on me to turn me into a vampire.”

Kara looked dumbstruck and said, “So, you are basically the mother of all vampires then?”

Lena laughed and said, “Not quite I was not the only one who was transformed, but yes I have many children all over the world. To be honest I am not even sure how many vampires can trace their lineage back to me.”

Kara just sat there unable to say anything. After a few minutes of silence Lena said, “So, what now?”

This snapped Kara’s attention back to Lena, “I just have one more question, look me in the eyes. Did you kill that girl and dump her in the river?”

Lena sat forward in her seat, looked straight into Kara’s blue eyes, there was that fire again in them. Completely different from her own ice cold calucating eyes. “No, I did not kill that girl. It was a vampire by the name of Mike Matthews who killed her and the rest of them on the order of someone else to cause trouble for me back in Midvale.”

“How do you know this?”

“That is why I was at the vampire club today,” replied Lena. “The owner helped me track down this Mike Matthews so I could question him.”  
“Did you find out who ordered him to do this?”

“No, he did not know anything about the person who hired him,” replied Lena, debating in her head about whether she should tell Kara about the mark that she found on the body.

As if Kara was reading her mind she said, “What about the markings that were on the body?”

Lena decided, against her better judgement, to lie to the reporter, she didn’t want to reporter to keep searching after answers and get herself. Lena was hyperrational for a vampire, most of her kind would not be as kind to Kara snooping around their business. “Those were puncture marks from fangs, that is not going to help us find the vampire who is behind this since they are probably Mike’s.”

Kara looked at Lena and shook her head, “I really thought that we were not going to lie to each other anymore Lena. I saw the other mark on her body.”

Lena kicked herself for lying to the girl, she just digging this hole deeper. “Okay, yeah I saw it and I was researching it. But, Kara I really think that you should just let this drop, most vampires do not like outsiders even if they are supernatural to mess in our affairs. And we have seen that this particular vampire is willing to kill to make a point.”

“No, this is my town too. I want this to be a place where supernatural beings can live in peace, and this vampire is ruining that. Now what did you find out about that mark.”

Lena sighed, she really did remind Lena of her not just her physical appearance but also her personality was the exact same as well. “Well, honestly nothing much yet. I recognized the mark from somewhere but I can’t place it. I am currently working on researching the design, if you want you can come over tomorrow you can feel free to look through all of the books that I have.”

“Okay, that will be great. Now that we have that out of the way if you don’t mind I am going to eat my pie.”

Lena shook her head, “So, just like that we are all set.”

With a mouth full of pie Kara said, “Yeah, sure, you seem like a good person so why not? Is there something that you are not telling me?”

“Well, I am sure that there are things that I am not telling you, but a girl has to keep somethings to herself. Now eat you pie, it is late and I am sure that you want to get home and go to bed.”

Kara smiled, “So, then as far as I am concerned we are fine, you seem like a good person and I am always one to trust someone until they give me a reason not to,” said a smiling Kara as she started to devour the pie with astonishing speed as Lena signaled for the waitress to come over so she could pay the check. As Kara finished her pie Lena stood up and said, “do you want a ride home?”

“That would be great, I think someone was following me so I left my car back in Midvale.”

Lena chuckled, “That was probably Jess, and I think I am going to have to have a conversation with her when I get back about the meaning of stealth surveillance.”  
Kara gasped, “You had your assistant follow me?”

“Yes, but only because I wanted to see what you were up to, but it was not much good anyways. Now are you ready to go back?”

“Yes, this has been a long couple of days.” 

“Great, follow me,” said Lena as she lead the out of the diner and back towards the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up, but here it is I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all of the support.

As Lena walked into the house after dropping off Kara at the newspaper office she saw Jess waiting for her, and when she noticed that Lena was standing there she came over and said, “Mistress, I am sorry I failed you. I tried to follow the reporter, but she is cleverer then I gave her credit for and I lost her. One second she was there and in the next second she was gone, I have no idea how but there is no way she is a normal human”

Lena looked at her assistant, she looked terrified and as Lena thought about it this is probably the only time that the girl had not been able to follow through on a task that she had been given by Lena. She looked like she was going to fall on a knife in self-sacrifice, “Did she find you,” she asked, obviously afraid of what answer Lena was going to give. 

“Yes, she found me,” said Lena, matter of factly before taking a beat. She loved Jess, and she had made a lot of progress over the years, but she still has a sadistic streak in her. She loved to watch people’s mind work when they were nervous, and she knew Jess well enough to know that her mind was going a million miles an hour right now. Not only that she could hear her breathing get shallow and her heart start to beat so fast that Lena was worried that she might have a heart attack. 

She found herself thinking, “Was I really like this back when I was a human? They are so weak and fragile; their bodies betray them in the worst ways.” After leaving her dangling for a bit she continued, “Don’t worry about it Jess, it is okay, you are right she is not a normal human, I found out she is a witch. It was probably too much for you to handle and I should have realized that from the start. I expect that you will not fail me again, is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress, I promise that I will double my training so that I don’t dishonor you again.”

Lena smiled and said, “Good”.

“Is everything going to be okay with Kara, I assume that you took care of her,” said Jess, motioning to the blood under her nails

“Actually, no I didn’t, we talked for a while and I think that she is going to be okay.”

Jess looked at her Mistress with disbelief in her eyes, “What do you mean Mistress, do you want me to deal with her for you?”

“No, that won’t be necessary Jess. I think that Miss Danvers might be an ally in our search to find out something about this unknown enemy. She seemed fine with the idea that I am a vampire, plus she seems smart. She was able to deduce my identity within two days.”

Lena looked at Jess, she could tell that Jess did not really trust the entire situation, but she knew better than to question Lena’s judgment especially after everything that happened today. So, she just nodded and said, “So, how did it go with Veronica, did she find anything useful out”, trying but failing to hide the disgust in her voice. 

Jess and Veronica had never really gotten along well. Jess was loyal to a fault, she would do anything for Lena; which was the exact opposite of Veronica. Ronnie only looked out for Ronnie, and if anything, or anyone got in her way she would toss them aside as quickly as a used tissue. They could not be more diametrically opposed. 

Lena smiled, “Yes and no, she found out who has been abducting the girls and killing them. A newborn by the name of Mike Matthews however he was just a recently turned vampire; he was acting on someone else’s orders when he dumped the body in the river in Midvale and he did not know anything that could help us find the person behind the attacks.”

“Given the blood under your nails, and the fact that you did not kill the reporter, I assume that he is dead?”

Lena nodded, “Yeah, at least that bought me a little bit of time to figure out who is coming after me before we have to leave town. The case should go cold now, and the heat should be taken off me. Plus if Kara is no longer pointing a finger at me, then the police should back as well.”

There was a beat before Lena said, “I am going to go to the study to keep looking for anything that could point us to what that mark was on the body. I have a feeling that could be the key to this whole thing.”

Jess nodded and said, “Is there anything else that I can do to help?”

Lena shook her head, but then said, “Jess do we have any food in the kitchen?”

“We have plenty of blood packets for the time being. Depending how much you exert yourself we might need to pick some in about a week to ten days.”

Lena chuckled, “No I meant human food.”

Jess looked at her strangely before responding. “No, not really I keep some food here for myself but there is not much in the house right now. Why, might I ask, mistress do you need human food?”

“Well, as I told you Miss Danvers and I talked this afternoon, and she is interested in finding this person who is killing people she is willing to help us find the person responsible. She is coming over tomorrow to help go through some of the research books.”

Jess grimaced for a brief second but did not say anything. Lena know that she was just worried about inviting a witch into her life, Lena had not had the best track record with the witch community prior to this. But, she had a feeling that the blonde reporter was different. Also, Jess knew that she had messed up and the only reason that Lena was in this position, so Lena knew she was not going to say anything about the subject for fear that it would be brought up. 

“Well, Mistress, I can make a run to the grocery store tomorrow before she comes over and get some food for her.”

Lena nodded and said, “Great, she will be over at 10:00, if you could grab some food for a brunch I would be grateful.” 

“Yes, Mistress, anything else?”

“Yes, and if you could check the enchantments and wards on the house that would be great. I feel like it is only a matter of time until this person gets sick of beating around the bush and comes after me directly and I am going to be ready. That is the only way you get to be as old as I am, well that and the fact that I don’t die as easy as others.”

Jess nodded, and as she turned away Lena said, “And one more thing Jess.” 

“Yes, Mistress?”

Lena paused, “I would like it if you could clean and dust the house before tomorrow as well?”

Jess looked at her, Lena knew what she was thinking. She was such an expressive person it was one of the things that Lena loved about her, she was such a contrast to Lena. The term Ice Bitch was one of the common terms used to describe Lena. After she caught her thoughts Jess said, “Of course I promise that the house will shine by the morning.”

Lena nodded, and said, “Good, I am going to the study please come remind me when it is half nine tomorrow.”

Jess nodded and watched as her Mistress disappeared into her study.

 

As Kara stood outside the old colonial house for a second caught in her own thoughts, there was something weird about this right? Kara was not nervous at all, her adoptive parents and Alex had told her that vampires cannot be trusted. By their very nature they were a danger to humans, but there was something about Lena that made her feel like she could trust her despite what she was. 

That was something sad and genuine behind those emerald green eyes, so when she said that she meant Kara no harm she just believed her without a second thought. There were something old about her eyes, but not in the normal vampire way, almost the same way the stars were old but still held their distance and majesty. Kara could only imagine how much Lena had seen in her time as a vampire.

The thing that struck Kara the most about Lena’s eyes were the contradictions, they looked thoughtful and dismissive at the same time, calculating but reckless, cold but inviting, aloof but caring. There was something about this girl that was pulling her closer and closer despite the fact that everything she had learned in her life has been telling her to run away that this vampire was dangerous. 

However, it was not like she was blind she could see what Lena was and how dangerous she was , She of course had taken lives before she was a vampire. Plus, there was something older about her even by vampire 

As she reached up to knock on the door it swung open and revealed a young Asian woman on other side. It was the same person who Kara met the last time that she had come to the house for the interview with Lena. “Good Morning Miss Danvers, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Are you a vampire,” Kara blurted out before she could stop herself. ‘God, great Kara you are off to a great start.’

Jess chuckled and said, “Miss Danvers why don’t you come in? The front steps are probably not the best place to talk about this.”

Kara seemed to shrink in the face of her response, even though Kara had said something that was completely out of line Jess had maintained a calm face and professional. Kara was actually very envious of her stoic. She stepped through the threshold and said, “I am sorry.”

The young women just smiled, “It is fine, I don’t mind,” she said as she closed the door. “No, I am not a vampire.”

This did not make Kara calm down, in fact it freaked her out even more. “You do know that Lena is a vampire right? How can you work for her?”

Jess smiled again and said, “Of course I do, I have lived with Lena ever since I was born. She found me abandoned on the street as a baby and she took me in, raised me, and gave me the best education that money can buy. She is one of the nicest people that I have met in my life and it is my honor to give back to her in some way.”

Kara was again silent, she was so surprised that this average human thought so highly of the vampire. “I am sorry, sometimes I don’t think sometimes before I talk. I apologize if I upset you.”

Jess smiled and said, “It is okay, I know what she is, and that her nature makes her a threat to humans. But, there is nothing that she can do about that, what I do know is that she goes out of her way to try not to harm anyone. She has been through a lot and she just wants to live a quiet life for however long she has left.”

Kara nodded, then Jess got a dark look on her face and said, “That is why she has me, if you do anything to jeopardize my mistress I will make sure that you will never do anything ever again.”

Kara looked at Jess for a second, before she heard someone clear their throat, and she quickly spun around to see Lena there, “That is enough Jess, there is no need to scare our guest I taught you better then this; this is not how one treats a guest in ones house you know that.”

Kara did not realize that Lena had appeared in the room with them, and apparently neither had Jess. She hung her head and said, “I am sorry mistress please forgive me.” Lena looked at the women with a stern impression and said, “I am not the one that you need to apologize to Jess.”

“I am sorry, Miss Danvers.”

Kara just stood there for a minute unsure what to say to the women. “It is no problem, don’t worry about it.”

“Did you eat before you came?” said Lena to the young reporter. 

“I was actually running late this morning because I stayed at the paper late last night, so I didn’t have a chance to eat this morning. But don’t worry about it.”

“Nonsense, what do you want for breakfast, Jess will cook you something. We can’t have you passing out in the middle of our meeting.”

Again, Kara just stood there looking at Lena not knowing what to say, after a second her stomach answered for her as it growled in protest to not being feed since they had been at the diner. This happened to Kara a lot when she was working on a story, she tended to get so involved in her story that she would forget to eat. 

“Jess, can you please make our guest some breakfast and you can bring it into the study when you are done.”

Jess nodded and left them alone in the foyer. “Why don’t you follow me Miss Danvers, we will go to the library.”

Kara nodded and followed behind, as they walked through the house Kara noticed that there was something different about the house though she really couldn’t really put her finger on it. All of a sudden Lena stopped and said, “After you Miss Danvers.” 

Kara noticed that she was motioning her into the study, Kara nodded and walked into what she thought was the study but was more of a mini-library. “Wow, there are so many different books in here,” Kara exclaimed as she walked over to the shelf and started looking at the books. 

Lena smiled and said, “Yeah, this is just part of my collection, I have a much larger collection in storage downstairs. These are mostly just my favorites or ones that I am using for research.”

“Is this a first edition of Dubliners?”

“Haha, well, technically no you remember that former version of myself that you covered from 1909, she was a huge fan of his work and that was printed for me directly by James as a thank you for my support to his career.” 

She just stood there and stared at Lena, “You are kidding me?”

Lena just laughed and said, “No, there is a special bond between countrymen, especially back then it was so rare to meet a fellow Irishman on the continent.”

Kara just continued to stare at her, before she could say anything else Lena said, “I promise that we can talk more about this later I am sure that you have a lot of questions but for now how about we start working while we wait for Jess to finish your breakfast.”

Kara nodded as Lena motioned to the desk. “I have pulled out as many of my old manuscripts and books on magic and mythology as I could find in the house. But, I haven’t found anything yet, we could keep looking through them to see if we can find anything.”

“Do you have any leads,” asked Kara. 

“Well, like I said I think that I have seen the symbol somewhere, but I can’t seem to place it so honestly I have no idea where I start. I have already gone through that pile over there,” she said motioning to the pile of books in the corner. “That covers everything that I own on most mystical organizations and tales from ancient Rome, Greece, and Egypt. And this pile on the desk represents everything that I have on Northern Europe.”

Just as Kara was about to say something there was a knock on the door, it was Jess again and she was carrying a tray with scones, fruit, butter, as well as a large pot of coffee. “Mistress, I have brought breakfast.”

“Yes, thank you Jess, just set it down over there.”

The girl nodded, and set the tray down. “Will there be anything else Mistress?”

Lena looked at Kara expectantly and when Kara shook her head Lena said, “No, that will be all for now thank you.”

Jess nodded and backed out of the room. “Okay, are you ready to get started?”

Kara nodded and picked up the closest book and opened it up.

Eight hours later they were no closer to finding out the meaning of the symbol but they did get a chance to talk more and the more that Kara heard about Lena the more she was starting to realize that Lena was a very nice woman. Kara was thinking about all of the stories Lena had told her while they were working as she turned the key and her door swung up to reveal her sister standing in her living room.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Kara squealed as she dropped her bag and ran to hug her sister. 

“Well, I am back in town for a little while for work, so I was hoping that I could stay with you for a bit?”

“Yes, of course,” replied Kara. “It has been too long since we have had a sister’s night, I think I still have some ice cream left in the refrigerator.”

“Great, so what has been going on with you recently we have not talked in a few days,” said Alex as Kara walked into the kitchen to grab the ice cream.

Kara shallowed, she didn’t know what to tell Alex about Lena and the rest of the weird stuff that had happened since the last time they talked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I shocked even myself by getting another chapter done this fast, but I am going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to get another chapter out as soon as possible. There will probably be some mistakes, I will fix them as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy it, next chapter the action will start to pick up and there will be several reveals so stay turned. As always I hope you enjoy it, please leave comments and kudos, they make my day.

Kara came back into the living room carrying two gallons of Ice Cream, “Sorry, I do not have a lot of ice cream since I didn’t know that you are coming, you should let me know before you are coming how long have you been waiting for me to get home?”

“Not too long, probably twenty minutes or so. My flight got in earlier then I thought it would. Do you mind if I crash with you for a couple of days while I am in town, I would rather stay here than in some hotel room in Metropolis?” replied Alex as she took a gallon of ice cream from Kara.

Kara let out a squeal and hugged Alex, “Of course, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want; my house is your house.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and said, “Thank you so much I really appreciate it.”

“So, how are things going at the FBI?” asked Kara.

Alex shrugged, “Boring as usual, being a trainee is boring at times, but at my probationary period is almost over.”

“Cool, well at least you get to travel for your job, ever since I came back to town I have been stuck here. None of the major outlets want to touch me, Snapper burned me with all of them.”

“It will be okay Kara, you will get something, until then just keep working. Is there nothing going on in town lately?” asked Alex.

“Well, they found the body of a dead girl in the river, but the police department still has not released many details on the case. They know that she was drained of all her blood and there were two puncture holes in her neck, but they have no idea how she got there or how all of her blood was drained.”

Alex looked at Kara and said, “Do you think that it is a vampire?”

Kara thought for a minute, Alex had become obsessed when their father had died about vampires. It was a dark period in their lives, that she didn’t want to ever have to ever revisit again. It was only once Alex started working for the FBI catching criminals that she had forgotten about her vendetta. “I doubt it, there is probably something that they are missing. I plan on going to go talk to Maggie in the morning, since she has been dodging my calls.”

“How is she doing?” asked Alex.

“Maggie? She is doing well, she is Chief now after Robert stepped down last month.”

“Oh, interesting, now what movie do you want to watch?” asked Alex as she turned on the TV and changed it to Netflix.

“Oh, can we watch…”

Alex cut her off before she could finish, “No, romantic comedies.”

Kara put her arms across her chest and started to pout, “Fine, but no cop shows either,” replied Kara. Alex laughed and said, “Okay, lets try to find something that we both can stomach, what about a Superhero show?”

“Sure, but hand over the cookie dough ice cream you have had it long it enough,” said Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good Morning, Mr. Mayor,” said Lena as she walked into the town hall.

“Good Morning, Ms. Luthor, it is always a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe this honor?” replied the Mayor as he motioned for her to sit down in a nearby seat.

“Well, I just went to go speak with Chief Sawyer today about the case and she said that I could take my curiosity and do something very un-lady like with it.”

The Mayor rubbed his eyes and said, “I am very sorry Miss Luthor, as you know the Chief is new in this position and she does not understand the politics of her job sometimes. I have already called her and asked her to come into my office. I promise you that there is no need to be upset.”

Lena smiled, “Oh, I am not upset Mayor Jones, trust me you do not want to see me upset. It is not a very pleasant sight to be sure, if you understand what I mean.”

The Mayor sighed and said, “I do Miss Luthor don’t worry I will make sure that the Chief answers any questions that you have regarding the case. But until then is there anything that I can answer for you?”

Lena sighed, “I just want to know what is going on with the case are there any leads at all?”

“No, not yet. They did find a strange mark on the body that they have not had any luck identifying it. That is the best lead that they have, I know that Maggie hopes that the uniqueness of the mark will help her find out more about the victim and in turn why they were murdered and dumped in the river.”

“Okay,” said Lena, “Thank you very much, but no offense I hope that I am not going on have to come to you next time in order to get information. I know that you are a busy man with the renovations project designs for the school and the library. I just hope that you will have enough money to do everything that you want to do; it would be horrible to put in all of that work just to find out that one of your donors fell through and you no longer have the money to pay for it.”

The Mayor nodded, obviously getting the thinly veiled threat behind Lena’s friendly enough words. Just then there was a knock on the door. “Mayor Jones, Chief Sawyer is here to see you,” said the Mayor’s secretary from the other side of the door. “Thank you very much, Abigail please ask her to take a seat I will be with her in a minute.”

The Mayor looked at warily and said, “Miss Luthor, do you want to stay while I talk to the Chief?”

Lena shook her head and said, “I have another meeting to get to, plus I would not want to undermine the authority of the Mayor.”

“Okay, well it was a pleasure talking to as always Miss Luthor and I hope that we will see you at the groundbreaking ceremony for the new library?”

Lena picked up her jacket an purse and said, “Of course, it is nice to see that the town is investing in the next generation of students, I would not miss it for the world.”

The Mayor opened the door for her and she saw the Chief of Police sitting in a care like she was a student who had just been called to the principal’s office. She smiled like the Cheshire Cat and said, “Well, it isn’t Chief Sawyer it is so nice to see you again Margaret. I hope that you are having a good day.”

If looks could kill the one that she gave Lena would have killed her whether she was immortal or not. But, she didn’t say anything to Lena because just then the Mayor stepped out and said, “Chief Sawyer if you could please come into my office.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I am going to kill her, I swear to god I am going to kill her,” Maggie said as her and Alex sat down at a table in the local diner.

“I know that you are mad, but you know the pull that the Luthor’s have in town, does it really surprise you that this happened?”

Maggie shook her head and said, “I guess not but I don’t see why she is so interested in this case anyone, at least the last Luthor that lived here did not bother anyone she just lived up there all by herself and never came out of the house. This bitch comes and tries to interfere in a criminal investigation and what does the Mayor do he defends her and tells me that I should learn to be more cooperative if I want to keep my job.”

Alex looked at her and said, with a shocked tone, “He threatened to fire you?”

“Well, he can’t because I am elected but he made it very clear that I might have a challenger if I do not play nice with the little Luthor.”

Just then a waitress appeared and said, “Can I get you girls something to drink?”

“Coffee”, both said simultaneously.

“So enough about my problems, how long are you in town for,” asked Maggie as the waitress went to get their coffee.

“Well, I am here for a case in Metropolis, so I guess it all depends on how long that takes,” replied Alex.

“Are you staying in town?”

“Yeah, I am staying with Kara." Maggie made a face and said, "oh yeah and if you could get her off my case too that would be really helpful between the two of them I am getting no peace and queit at the station. They are both pains in the ass.”

Just then there was a voice that came from behind Alex, “Hey, it is not my fault that this is the biggest story that has happened in this town in forever, plus if you just gave me an interview I would stop bugging you.”

Kara was standing there and reached down and hugged both women. “Fine, I will think about it, once I have some information I can share, will that get you off my back? “

Kara smiled and sat down, “Yes, that would be great.”

“Awesome, now I just need to find a way to get that Luthor off my back, so I can get back to working. She is such a self-entitled bitch.”

As the waitress put the coffees down Kara said, “Hey, she is not that bad, she is actually quite nice once you get to know her.”

Alex and Maggie looked at her as she gave the waitress her order, after they had ordered Alex said, “When have you sent time with the Luthor, Maggie told me that she just moved back here?”

“Well, you know I have spent time interviewing her for the paper and talking to her about her life, it is super interesting and I think that she is really nice, super smart…… and her eyes.”

Maggie laughed and said, “Sounds like someone has a crush on little Luthor.”

Alex nearly spilled her coffee and Kara nervously laughed, “That is not true, I think that you just need to give her a chance. I know how hard it is to be the new person in a town this small.”

Alex looked at Kara, “What if she is responsible for the murder?”

“How can you even say that Alex, you don’t know her. She would not do that,” replied Kara, getting angry at the suggestion that Lena could be involved.

“Well, you know over the years a lot of strange things have happened involving the Luthor’s this wouldn’t be the first time that they have gotten away with something in this town because they are the founding family,” replied Alex. “She could be involved in this; this town has not seen a murder in over twenty years.”

“She is right Kara,” said Maggie, “She is a person of interest, she just moved here, I can find nothing on much on her background from her life before moving to Midvale. You have to admit it is kind odd chance.”

“No, it is not her, believe me Maggie.”

Just then the door of the diner opened and in walked Lena. The waitress walked over to her and said, “Table for one?”

“No, I ordered my phone a little earlier, garden salad and a kale soup.”

“One moment let me check on that sweetie,” replied the waitress.

“Thank you very much,” said Lena as the waitress disappeared into the kitchen to check on the food.

Just then she saw the three of them sitting in the corner. So she walked over, “Hello, Margaret, Kara. I am sorry I am not sure that we have met,” she said to Alex.

“No, but I have heard of you Lena Luthor, my name is Alex Danvers,” Alex replied as she extended her hand.

Lena took her hand and shook it, “A pleasure, Danvers, are you related to Kara here?”

“Yes, she is my kid sister,” she said with a smile.

“Alex, I am not a kid anymore stop referring to me as your kid sister,” said Kara whining.

“Don’t worry Kara, I know that you are not a kid,” said Lena with a suggestive wink. “Are you still coming over to my place later today?”

Alex and Maggie both stared at Kara and but didn’t say anything, “Yeah,” replied Kara. “2:00 right?”

“Yeah,” said Lena as the waitress returned with her food.

“Thank you very much,” Lena said to the waitress as she pulled out a fifty. “Keep the change. Well I will see you later, it was nice meeting you Alex and always a pleasure to see you Margaret.”

When she was gone both Alex and Maggie turned to her and said, “Kara, what the hell is going on you are going over a murder suspects house.”

“She is not the murderer, I swear,” said Kara.

Maggie just shrugged knowing better then to get into it with Kara. But, Alex did not, “Kara you don’t know that, she very well could be, and you could be putting yourself in danger. Plus, she is a Luthor and they cannot be trusted you know this.”

“She is not like that, she is nice, and if you gave her a chance you would know that,” Kara snapped back.

“Kara, trust me on this, she is not what she seems, there has to be something else going on here,” replied Alex pleading with her.

The waitress brought over their food, but Kara was already getting up. “Where are you going Kara the food is here.”

“I am not going to sit here and let you bad mouth her, I looked into her eyes I know that she has not done anything. And for your information the reason that I am going over there is because she is helping me to try to figure what happened since your ex can’t seem to get any information, some cop she is.”

Alex just froze and Maggie didn’t say anything and Kara just stomped away and slammed the door behind her.

“Sorry about that,” said Alex, “I am not sure what has gotten into her. But, I have a feeling she is getting in over her head. We need to do something about Lena, can you get a warrant to watch her house.”

“I have no evidence, I can’t get a warrant,” said Maggie as she started to eat her food.

Alex smiled and said, “I might be able to help you with that.”


End file.
